RedemptionDISCONTINUED
by emilyyy5254
Summary: Peter and Hook appeared America four years ago. Peter had lost his memory, and Hook does nothing to get it back. Instead he abuses Peter. Can Hailey and her brother save him before it's too late? Mentions of rape and abuse. FIRST FIC EVER! PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic EVER, so criticism is welcome, but I don't have the greatest confidence in my work, so please be nice. If you don't like it, tell me what's wrong, but don't flame.**

**Sadly, I don't own Peter Pan, but I _do_ own Heath, Hailey, and a chocolate bar.  


* * *

**

Chapter 1

Present

I wake up in the morning, and look at the alarm clock. _Oh, shit! I overslept._ I rush around my room, grab the first shirt and pants I can find, and rush into the shower. I quickly dress; hoping to whatever god there is that Father isn't up yet. With my luck, I know he probably is. My suspicion is soon confirmed.

"Get your ass down here right now!" Father sounds furious. Not wanting to get him angrier, I sprint down the stairs.

"I'm right here, Father. I'm going to be late." I try to run out the door, but he grabs me.

"Stupid brat! Where's my breakfast?" Crap, I was supposed to make him breakfast.

"I have to go. I can't be late again." It's the truth. If I'm late one more time, I'll be in trouble, they'll call Father, and I'll get another beating. I'm not going to let that happen.

He twists my arm, and I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain. I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes, but I'm determined not to let him see me cry. I try to writhe out of his grip, but he just holds me tighter.

"Fine! I'll make you breakfast! What would you like?" I give in. I don't want any more pain today.

"Bacon and eggs. Make it quick, you don't want to be late, " he jeers. He lets go of my arm and pushes me in front of the fridge. I grab the bacon and two eggs, and quickly get to work. Ten minutes later, I'm done.

"Here you go, Father, "I mutter as I hand him the plate.

"This is for keeping me waiting," he says as he slaps me across the face. His ring cuts into my cheek. I wince, but don't show any other signs of pain. I grab my bag and run out the door.

I sprint the entire mile to school; I'm in great shape. I try to block out all thoughts from my mind, but it doesn't work. _He's my father. He's not supposed to hurt me. Maybe I do deserve it… Who am I kidding? He's right; I'm a worthless piece of shit. I deserve to be treated worse than this._

I realize that I've arrived at school. I'm twenty minutes late, and that means that Father is going to get a call from Mrs. Callen, my English teacher. I walk through the hall with my head down, so none of the teachers will see my screwed up face. Father doesn't want anyone to ask questions. I approach the door of room 322 cautiously, as if that'll help me slip in unnoticed. Obviously that isn't happening.

"Mr. Hooke, before you so rudely interrupted our lesson, we were sharing our first memories. Would you like to share yours with the class?" she asks mock-sweetly. _She's almost like a mermaid, she seems sweet, but will drown you if you get too close,_ I think. Then, _Wait. WHAT? Where did that come from?_

In case you don't speak teacher, the phrase "would you like to" isn't a question of whether or not you're feeling up to it, it translates to "you will do what I say or there will be consequences."

"Uh...My first memory was..." Father beating me when I was eleven, but there's no way I can tell everyone that, "My first baseball game with my dad when I was four. The Yankees beat the White Sox 10 nothing."

She nods, "Thank you for sharing, Peter. Go take your seat." I start down the aisle, until I see a foot stick out in front of me. I stop short, just before I trip. Heath Marshall, the person the leg belongs to, just glares daggers at me, as if to say, "This isn't over, Hooke. We'll finish this later." I don't respond, and walk the rest of the way to my seat in the back corner of the room.

The bell rings, and I hurry to my next class, math. I never really understood math, so I don't waste my energy paying attention, and the hour goes by in a blur. In social studies, the teacher calls on me at least five times, and I never know the answer. She just looks at me as if I'm stupid. Maybe I am. Finally, the bell rings. Time for lunch. Oh, joy.

I drag my feet into the lunchroom, dreading whatever form of torture Marshall is going to perform on me today. He's talking to his friend when he sees me enter the room. I get one of his infamous death glares (it scares the crap out of me, but he doesn't get to know that), and he and his friends corner me against a table.

"Today's our lucky day. It seems like Captain Hooke has decided to come home from Neverland. What's it like in paradise?" He jeers. Everyone at this school assumes that I'm a spoiled brat because my father is rich. If only they knew.

I turn to him to reply. That is a stupid mistake, the cut on my cheek that Father gave me is completely in his view, and, just my luck, he notices.

"What happened, Hooke? Did somebody hit you? Did you go crying to Daddy?" _Yeah, 'cause that would have helped…_

I don't respond; I just walk away. I go sit under a tree outside, bury my face in my knees, and cry until lunch is over. _Why is life so horrible? Why doesn't anyone care about me? I just want to die. Maybe things will get better; I hope they will. Everything is so great for other people. Marshall has lots of friends, a great family. He's a good athlete, teachers love him, and he can get away with being a total ass. I, on the other hand, have no friends and an abusive father. I'm in good shape, but I can't play sports because people would see my bruises. Teachers think I'm a horrible person and try to make my miserable excuse for a life even worse. But maybe everything will get better someday. Someone will realize how much I'm hurting and help me. And it could be worse. At least he doesn't rape me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Emily! I hope you like my story so far, and *constructive* feedback is welcome. **

**In case you haven't noticed, this is in Peter's POV (unless otherwise indicated).**

**This is my last disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN!**

**There, I said it!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

After school, I rush home. Father gets home at three, and school ends at 2:50. If I'm not home and making myself useful, there will be consequences. And by consequences, I mean beatings. I get home at 2:58, and grab a broom. I sweep the halls, and the stairs, and the kitchen. Father walks in late, at around four. His black hair is messy, his dark brown eyes are bloodshot, and he can barely stand upright. He's drunk, and as soon as he sees me the ranting starts.

"Pan! What are you doing in my house?" He slurs. _Who's Pan?_

"Father?" I ask quietly. He's come home drunk before, but he's never called me that.

"I've captured you at last, Peter Pan. Surrender or die!" He shouts, and holds a kitchen knife at my throat. I am forced to my knees. _He's going to kill me._

"Yes, sir." I reply obediently, terrified to do anything else.

He starts to push the knife into my throat. I feel the blade cut into my skin, and the warm blood oozes down my neck. Hot tears fall down my face, and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop crying.

"Father, please don't do this! Please! You don't want to kill me. Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me," I beg. He laughs and spits on my face.

"I won't kill you, but once I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead," He states darkly, almost teasing me. Father grabs my arm and twists it until he hears a _snap_. He can't help but smile as he hears the sound of my arm breaking. I cry out, but he ignores it. He hits me for a while, just enjoying my pain. Then he takes off his belt and whips me with it.

He spits on me one last time for good measure, and then goes upstairs, and I realize that he forgot to lock the front door. I take the golden opportunity and run.

I've made it all the way to the park on the other side of town when I realize it's getting dark and I have nowhere to go. I'm wearing jeans and a thin brown t-shirt, now covered with blood from my neck. I have no coat, no shoes, and no money. If I'd had time to plan, I would be able to at least stay a bit warm. It's starting to snow. _Just my luck. I run away to save my life and I'm going to freeze to death._ By now my neck has stopped bleeding. It's below freezing out, but I lie down on a bench and cry. _Please God, if you're out there, let someone find me. Save me, please. I know I'm not perfect, but don't leave me to die. I'm only a kid; I can't survive on my own. Just let me live tonight. Send me an angel, or something._

"Please," I finish out loud, and drift off into a deep sleep.

**_Flashback: Four years earlier_**

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but that's how I like my chapters. This story will have a lot of very short chapters (They're short because I don't have a very long attention span, and I can't write chapters well in more than one go).**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers so far: bezawesome, Onyxluna, and Arteest456. **

**To answer your question, this chapter starts with the flashback.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_I'm flying through the air with a little bug flying next to me, except it's not a bug; it's a little person with wings. A fairy? I fly over a body of water, and see mermaids basking on a little island. I must be dreaming. Suddenly, I hear the loud boom of a cannon firing. I look ahead, and see a pirate ship, like in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I land on the ship, and draw my sword. _

"_Oh Captain Hook!" I shout, but my voice sounds like it did when I was eleven or twelve. _Who's Captain Hook? _A man walks out, and brandishes his sword as well._

"_Pan, you really think you can defeat me?" The Captain says with a horrifying gleam in his eye. He strikes, and I parry the blow. He feints right and I fall for it. He knocks me down and throws my sword. I'm defenceless, and completely at his mercy._

"_Oh, Peter. It's no wonder Wendy left you. She needs a real man to take care of her, and you're just a boy. You're MINE, Pan. Don't ever forget that." He taunts. Then, he takes the hilt of his sword and hits me on the head with it. Everything goes black. _

**Present**

I wake up at sunrise on the bench. The snow hadn't been that bad after all, but I'm wet and freezing. I get up and walk toward a nearby diner. I won't be able to buy anything, but it'll be warm. I find a booth in a corner and sit down.

"Can I get you anything, honey?" A waitress asks me.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for someone," I reply, buying myself some time. I glance at the clock on the wall. School starts in an hour and a half, and if I go, Father won't find out that I left for a while longer. It'll give me until three today to come up with a plan. _Where can I go? I have no other family, no friends. I should probably leave town; father will make a big show of looking for me._ I sit there, trying to figure out what I'm going to do, when I hear a voice.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Hailey asks me, and walks up to my booth.

"Sitting," I answer her simply, not looking up so she can't see my bruises. I sneeze, sick from the cold.

"Bless you," She says politely, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," I tell her. _Please leave._

"Would you like something? My treat," She suggests. I can't help but look at her. She notices my black eye, and the bruises on my face and neck.

"What happened to you?" She questions, concerned.

"N-nothing. I was wrestling with my… brother, and he beat me up pretty bad. I'm fine," I insist.

"Are you sure? You look hurt to me," She pushes. I don't respond, and she drops it.

Our food comes, and we eat in silence. We finish, and she pays for the food.

"Thanks, Hailey," I say sincerely, hoping she doesn't realize how much she really helped me. _Maybe my prayers are being answered…._

"No problem. If you ever want to tell me what really happened…" She trails off. _So she didn't buy it._ I open my mouth to try to convince her that I'm fine, when I feel an arm grab me.

"Hooke, what are you doing to my sister?" Marshall pushes me against the wall of the restaurant.

"Heath! He's not doing anything! I saw him, and we sat together," She explains.

"Did he pay for your food? Was it _romantic_?" He jeers. _No, she paid for mine, and it was probably all the food I'm going to get today._

"No, I paid for myself. The restaurant was crowded when I walked in," She lies.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister. Got it?" He threatens. I nod, and begin to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks menacingly. He sounds just like Father, and I try to hide my fear. _It's not Father; it's Marshall. Marshall won't hurt me like that. Would he?_

"C-class," I stutter.

"Scared, Hooke?" He teases. I look away, not willing to admit to him that I'm afraid. He puts up his fist, ready to punch me. I tense, not moving because I'll be punished if I resist. My jaw clenches, and my eyes close. I wait for the blow, but it doesn't come.

"Peter, are you okay?" Marshall's voice changes from angry to worried. I nod, knowing my voice would give me away.

"Marshall! Don't forget about try-outs after school," A voice warns. Marshall turns to look for the person the voice belongs to. By the time he turns back, I'm gone.

The day goes by in a blur, as usual. Math, Science, Spanish, Writing, and finally, English.

I walk into my last period class with three minutes to spare before the bell. "Someone finally decided to be on time," Mrs Callen jokes. I smile politely, and sit in my seat. Mrs Callen's expression changes, and she walks over to me.

"Is everything okay at home, Peter?" I pretend to be surprised by her question.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?" I say innocently.

"You've got bruises all over your face," She responds. She has this look on her face that tells me she doesn't believe me, and I'm glad. Maybe she'll do something.

She walks up to the front of the room, and takes the room phone off the hook. I can't really hear her, but I catch the words Peter, bruises, and "abuse?" so I know what she said.

The rest of the class goes on normally. I'm not as tired as I usually am, and I can concentrate better because I'm not hungry. After the hour is up, I grab my bag and start heading to tryouts. Mrs Callen stops me.

"Peter, I need you to stay here for a bit, okay?" She asks me slowly, as if she were talking to a small child, and not a fifteen-year-old.

"Sure… why?" I inquire. _What's going to happen to me? Father says that no one else would ever want me. No one will take me, and I'll probably be abused even worse than I am now._

"Peter, will you please tell me what happened?" She comes closer and puts her hand on my shoulder. I instinctively flinch, even though I know it's okay; I'm not used to contact that isn't violent.

"I don't want to talk about it." I look into her sad eyes, and I can tell immediately that she honestly wants to help me.

"I understand, but at least tell me if your father is abusing you. We can help you, but you need to tell us." _Oh, crap. What is she going to do?_ I back up to the door, and leave the room. _Oh, shit! I'm late for try-outs!_ I run through the hall, pushing past people as I go.

"Peter? PETER!" Hailey's voice shouts behind me. I don't slow down to acknowledge her. I burst through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload earlier, FanFiction wouldn't let me log on. I would like to thank Onyxluna, bezawesome, and Lila for their reviews. ****Anyway, here's Chapter 4!**

Peter POV

Marshall and his goons are right outside the door, as if they were waiting just for me. One of his followers grabs me and pushes me so I land on my back on the ground. Marshall straddles me, and raises his fist. Suddenly, I'm not in front of the school anymore.

_He starts to push the knife into my throat. I feel the blade cut into my skin, and the warm blood oozes down my neck. Hot tears fall down my face, and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop crying._

"_Father, please don't do this! Please! You don't want to kill me. Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me," I beg. He laughs and spits on my face._

"_I won't kill you, but once I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead," He states darkly, almost teasing me. Father grabs my arm and twists it until he hears a snap. _I suddenly snap back to reality.

"Peter? Peter, It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Peter, can you hear me?" I look up, and see Hailey. She's sitting next to me, concern written all over her face. It's then I realize I'm curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth and crying. Marshall is standing nearby, looking horrified at what he just caused.

"I-I'm fine," I croak, trying to sound like I'm okay, when in reality I'm anything but.

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" Marshall begins, but I cut him off.

"How could you have? I didn't let anyone know. It's not your fault, Marshall. I'm not mad at you."

"Well you're definitely not okay," He states, and grabs my wrist. My eyes widen in fear at the touch, but he doesn't let go.

"It's okay, Peter. I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to help you up now, and take you to the nurse." He sounds like he's about to cry. _Am I really that pathetic?_

He pulls me up, and then leads me to the nurse's office. I follow reluctantly, not really sure why I'm trusting him.

"Hello, boys. What's wrong?" The nurse asks. It's the usual spiel. I'm about to say that I'm fine, but Marshall talks first.

"He hurt his ribs. I think they're bruised," He says. _God, he wants her to make me take off my shirt!_ It works.

"Okay, Peter. I'll need you to lift up your shirt so I can see your ribs, okay?" I'm cornered. If I don't take off my shirt, he'll know something's wrong, and if I do, he'll see the bruises. I decide that it's better to show them; maybe things will turn out okay.

"Holy shit!" Marshall exclaims as I reveal my chest and stomach, covered in welts and bruises, some healing and some new. He walks around me, not taking his eyes off me. I hear him gasp again when he sees my back, covered in cuts from Father's belt.

"Did your father do this to you, Peter?" The nurse asks me. I don't answer, and she takes that as a yes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Marshall demands. _Cause no one gives a fuck about me._ I just shrug nonchalantly.

"I'm calling DYFS **(AN: DYFS is the Division of Youth and Family Services, the child protection and child welfare agency of New Jersey, where the story is taking place)**"

I put my shirt down. A minute later I hear footsteps.

**Hailey POV:**

I walk into the nurse's office; I'm pretty sure that's where my brother took Peter. I see him standing there, and I can see exactly why I've had a crush on him. He's about 5 foot 10 (that's about 178 cm), with curly, honey-blonde hair that always falls in his eyes. Those piercing, ocean blue eyes that are always so blank. I always get lost in those eyes…

Anyway, today he's wearing ripped jeans, and a grey long-sleeved tee shirt. I could have sworn he wore the exact same thing yesterday. On his feet he has the same brown plaid All Stars that he wears everyday. His handsome face looks emotionless as usual, but his eyes are sad and scared. I wonder what's wrong, but I know better than to ask. I notice for the first time how thin he is. _Does he ever eat? He did this morning._

"What did you do, Heath?" I demand angrily. Heath gives me a "we'll talk about this later" look. I understand him really well, almost like twin telepathy, except for the fact that we're not twins. We're ten months apart (he's older), and everyone at school calls us Irish Twins. We look alike, though. We share the same athletic build, straight chestnut brown hair and big, grey eyes. The only differences are that he's six feet and I'm 5'4, and that my hair is shoulder-length while his is cropped short. We're extremely close; he's one of my best friends. The upside of that is that I always have someone to talk to. The downside, he's overprotective. He thinks Peter's trouble, and won't let him near me.

I drop the subject, and see the look Peter is giving Heath. He's scared. Of what, I don't know. _I thought Peter and Heath hated each other. Why would Peter confide in him? What's going on, and why won't anyone tell me anything?_

Peter sits down, and cradles his left arm. _What's wrong with his arm? Is it broken?_ The nurse obviously notices, too, because she walks over to him.

"Does it hurt?" She asks. He sighs, and then nods.

"It's broken. I heard it snap," He replies reluctantly.

"I'm going to take you in for an x-ray. Normally, we would notify your father, but considering the circumstances…" She trails off, and I'm once again left hanging. _What circumstances? Am I right? Should I ask? He would hate me if I ask him and turn out to be wrong._ I decide to hold my tongue.

"Can I go with him? I mean, school's over, and I'm sure he'd want some company…" I blurt out. The nurse looks at me for a minute, then nods.

"I'm sure that would be fine. Just call your parents and tell them where you'll be." I smile, and run out of the room to call my mom.

"Mom, one of my friends is hurt. We need to take them to the hospital. Is it okay if I go?" I ask, sugar-coating it so she'll say yes.

"Sure. What happened? Is she okay?"

"It's a boy and he got hurt…" I trail off, not knowing what to tell her, "umm, at try-outs," I finish, knowing it's a lie.

"Okay, sweetie. Call me when you want me to pick you up," She tells me, just like she does every time.

"Okay, mom. Love you. Bye!" I shut my phone, and walk outside with Peter, Heath, and the nurse to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this took so long, and that it's really short. I've been really busy with school and such. So without further ado, I own nothing except for Hailey and Heath.**

**Peter POV:**

The ride was awkward. Hailey kept giving me this look, like there was something wrong with me.

"Hailey, what's up with you?" Marshall asked when we finally got inside.

"No one will tell me what's going on! I mean, I know it's bad, but…" Hailey trails off, not sure how to finish. _Shit! What's he going to tell her?_

"It's not my place to tell you, if Peter wants to tell you, that's his call," He tells her. Her eyes turn to me, pleading. I look away, avoiding the question. _I've defied Father. I'm going_ _to get a beating later for sure._ After what seems like an eternity, I finally get called in.

"Peter Hooke?" A nurse calls my name. I give Hailey an apologetic look, but in reality, I'm glad I don't have to confront her. This will be hard enough without her questions.

I walk into the room, and am told to lie down on the table. I lie down, and the nurse puts a heavy smock over me to keep any areas besides my arm from being exposed to radiation. Then she brings the big white machine over, which will take the pictures. She leaves the room, and goes into the next one. I hear her voice, talking over a microphone in the next room.

"I need you to hold still, Peter. This won't hurt or anything," She assures. I hear a noise, and then it's over.

"You were great, Peter. We'll come get you with the results soon."

I walk out of the room, and over to the waiting room where Hailey and Marshall are sitting.

Hailey's mouth was set in a frown. I can tell she's deep in thought. I don't wonder what she's worried about, though. It's really none of her business, though.

**Hailey POV:**

Mom says I worry too much, and I'm starting to think she's right. I've never felt like this before. I always worry about people, but I can usually distract myself. Peter's been on my mind all day, no matter what I do.

**Just to let you know, I end school in a few weeks, so I probably won't update until around August (I'm going to Israel). I'm really sorry to keep you waiting... **

**-Love you!**

**Em**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm home! Thank you for being patient (I know it's been a long time). I'll be able to update more often, at least until school starts. Thank you ****natascha****, Lila, and Loza-98 for your reviews. I really appreciate being appreciated. **

**Here's chapter six! I own nothing (except for Heath, Hailey, and ISRAELI chocolate)**

* * *

Peter POV:

The nurse says that they're keeping me here overnight. I get a bed and some dinner, and Heath and Hailey almost immediately walk in.

"Peter, you've got to tell me what's going on!" Hailey insists.

"Not here. Some other time," I stall. I should probably get the explanation over with, but I can't bring myself to talk about it just yet. The twins sit there for a while, giving me sympathetic looks. Then, their mother comes in and picks them up. About ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door.

"Peter, your father's here to see you." _Oh shit._

Father walks in, with a concerned look on his face. I know that if he's concerned, it's not for my safety.

"Peter! Are you all right? I was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital," He rambles. I look around to see if the nurses are convinced. They've totally bought his act, which means I have no one to help me.

"Dad!" I cry, "I just want to go home!" Playing along is the smartest thing to do, but it means going back to hell.

"Is it possible to take him home?" Father asks a doctor. He looks at my chart.

"I see no reason why not." I'm discharged from the hospital, and I get into Father's car. The ride is silent, and I dread whatever's coming next.

* * *

We get home. He opens the door, pushes me inside, and locks the door behind him.

"You've been very naughty, Peter," Father begins his lecture, "Rule number one, remember? No one knows what goes on in our private lives. It's none of their business. You've broken the biggest rule, so today your punishment will be different." He leaves the room for a second. I'm terrified of what he'll bring back.

"Drink this," He instructs when he returns, handing me a cup. I have a bad feeling about the contents, but I take it anyway. I down the liquid. Ten minutes later, I feel lightheaded, and in another ten minutes…

* * *

I wake up on a bed, naked. My wrists and ankles are red and raw. I don't need to look around to know what happened. I get up and check the clock. 5:30. I get in the shower, and try to wash the dirty feeling away with hot water. After ten minutes, I give up, figuring I won't have enough time if I want to leave before he gets up. I dress quickly, and get out the door a bit before six. I run to the diner and sit in the same place as last time. _Was it only yesterday?_ Hailey comes in looking worried, but then she sees me.

"Peter! Are you okay?" She asks as she runs over.

"No," I say with a sigh, "I really need help."

"What's wrong?"

"He…" I can't get the words out. I try to swallow, but there's a lump in my throat the size of a golf ball. "He r-raped me."

Hailey gapes at me. She takes my hand and leads me outside.

"Come on, Peter," She urges.

"Where are we going?"

"My house," She replies, "Come on, let's go!" We run to her house, and she locks the door behind us. I feel trapped, but somehow safe. Heath runs down the stairs a second later.

"Peter! Are you okay? They told us your dad took you home," He rambles. "Did he hurt you?" He asks worriedly. I don't respond, as if not saying anything will make it not true. Heath gets the hint.

"Shit. What did he do?" He presses.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him, "I'm okay now." I give him a look, silently pleading him to drop it. He does.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but Irene flooded my town and the power went out.

Thanks to LenLuver, jordylilly777, Lila, natascha, callmeCOURAGE, and Tony for your reviews!

Here's Chapter 7!

I own nothing!

* * *

I spend the night at the Marshalls. Heath and Hailey's mom has been hovering over me, making sure I'm okay even though I've been insisting I'm fine for the past hour. I fall asleep almost immediately after she leaves. I'm woken up by something jumping on me. I look at the disturbance and realize that it's a girl, around age four or five.

"Are you Peter Pan?" She asks me seriously.

Suddenly, I don't see her anymore_. I'm standing in front of a tree, a small ball of light hovering next to me. Tink. I push on the bark in a special spot, and a door opens. I step into the tree and go down a slide. I land in a room, and two boys run in to greet me. One of them is small and scrawny, maybe seven, with matted brown hair and sad blue eyes. _Storm_. I gave him that name because he always had enough energy to fuel a storm, but he looks so sad now. The other boy is taller and equally scrawny. He looks around twelve or thirteen. _Slightly. But why does he look so angry?_ His amber eyes are filled with fury._

"_Why'd you leave us, Peter?" Slightly asks spitefully._

"_When are you coming to save us?" Storm cries._

"Are you okay?" I hear Hannah's voice, and I'm shaken from my dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure her.

"So are you?"

"Peter Pan? No, I'm not," I begin, but quickly continue when your face falls, "But my name _is _Peter. What's yours?"

"Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you, Hannah. How old are you?" I ask gently.

"This many," She tells me, holding up four fingers.

"Wow! That's big. Almost bigger than me!" I exclaim. She giggles and shakes her head.

"No it's not! I bet you're older than Heath and Hailey."

"Actually, they're a bit older than I am," I say, but that's not exactly true, I don't know my exact birthday. Father says that all of the records about me were destroyed in a fire. I used to believe him, but now I'm not sure. Don't they make multiple copies of everything and put them in different places so that they still have them if something bad happens?

"Hannah!" A voice calls from down the hall, "Time for bed!" I hear footsteps, and sit up in anticipation of another visitor.

"Peter, are you awake?" Heath asks as he comes into the room.

"Heath! He's Peter Pan!" Hailey shrieks.

Heath smirks and replies, "You still believe in that story, Hannah? You're too old! And by the way, Santa's not real. Or the Easter bunny, or the tooth fairy."

"Heath! She's only four. Don't crush her hopes," I say harshly.

"B-but he has t-to be Peter! He looks j-just like him," She cries. I glare at Heath.

"If you want, we can pretend I'm Peter Pan," I whisper in her ear, so that Heath won't hear me.

"Yeah!" She yells, and I laugh. I think I'm in heaven.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you like it (all my chapters are short so I'm not gonna apologize). Just a heads up, I'm starting my junior year of high school, which means I'll be super busy. Be prepared for extremely inconsistent updates. Sorry guys! School comes first!


	8. Chapter 8

AAAAnd I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait (I know you were all dying), but junior year has been really tough so far, and I've only been able to write because we're winding down for winter break. Thanks for being so patient, and now that the school play's almost over, I'll be able to write a bit more often.

By the way, did anyone see Neverland? I'm going to be referencing it a bit, like in Peter's flashbacks and such. If you haven't seen it, there'll be bits you won't get.

Thanks to Lila, MydniteShadow1996, dreamingleaf7, and Heyaaa for your reviews.

I totally forgot to thank LuckyNumbers for helping me, specifically with the "Peter isn't real" bit in the last chapter. Thank you so much for helping me with this whole story, I really enjoy bouncing ideas off of you (especially because throwing stuff at you is fun )

Here it goes (finally!). I don't own Peter Pan (Except for a copy of the movie...):

Hannah runs off to bed, and I finally get a minute to myself. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall leave the house to go out to some fancy dinner. The house is quiet for a while, as Hailey and Heath get ready for bed. At around midnight, I hear a shriek. I bolt out of bed and into the room where the scream came from. I am attacked by a small body.

"Peter! I thought you said you _weren't_ Peter Pan!" Hannah demanded as she hugged me.

"I did. I'm not," I repeated, completely confused. I scan the room for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing's out of the ordinary, except that the nightlight is surprisingly bright.

"Hannah, why is the nightlight on so strong?" I asked her carefully. I didn't want to freak her out if she hadn't realized something had been different. She giggles, trying in vain to hide it from me.

"That's where the faerie's hiding!" she squeals after a moment. I stare at her incredulously, but she doesn't look like she's lying. I tiptoe over to the nightlight, positioning myself so that I will be able to catch any faerie that may try to escape without my noticing. That is exactly what happens. A ball of light darts out from the moon-shaped nightlight and attempts to pass me. I reach out with my good arm and grab it without even thinking. I wonder for a second when my reflexes had become that quick, and why that movement felt so natural and familiar to me. I brushed it off as the ball of light struggled in vain to escape my grip.

I transfer the ball to my other hand, this time leaving its head out so that I could see its face, if it had one. I came face to face with a glowing creature, pale with yellow hair. She seems angry, though that's an understatement, and she continues to wrestle with my hand.

"Tink," I scold, her name coming to me as naturally as my own, "What are you doing here? I told you not to look for me?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wonder about them. I don't know a faerie, and I think I'd remember if I did. Why would she be looking for me, anyway? Am I someone important to her? These questions swim around in my head, but I figure that I'll get the best answers if I just pretend I know what's going on.

She makes a jingling noise, but I understand her perfectly, "Peter! I've missed you! So have the boys, and the land. Neverland is dying, Pete, ever since you left. You have to come back and help us." She's pleading with me desperately, and I wish I knew what to do.

"I don't remember..." I admitted, "I've been to Neverland?" She stares at me in astonishment.

"Peter, you need to come back, and you need a girl. I hated the girl, but Wendy started this, and we need a Wendy to fix this," she says authoritatively, "The girl in the next room will do just fine. Go wake her, and we'll leave immediately."

That's all I've got for you now (at least it's something, right?). I'll definitely update at least once during the break, hopefully more. Happy Holidays (but mostly Hanukkah) to all, and Happy New Year!


	9. Discontinuing

Hey guys! I'm so sorry to do this to all of you, but I'm discontinuing this story. You've all been great, but this story is getting nowhere. I've lost sight of the end, and I just can't keep it alive. Maybe someday I'll try to rewrite this, but that definitely won't be for a while. Again, I'm really sorry.

Thank you so much for reading; you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

-Emily


End file.
